


Origami

by PostApocolypticAlien



Series: Whirlybird [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/F, Samantha pov, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: It was something you learned before coming here, a hobby you would sit there for hours doing. Your mother liked this hobby, it was quiet. You’d tuck yourself away in a corner and fold paper after paper until you got it right, until you got it perfect.
Relationships: Samantha Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Whirlybird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697296
Kudos: 3





	Origami

Your collection goes beyond just the Fortune Teller; you have swans, birds, flowers, butterflies. It was something you learned before coming here, a hobby you would sit there for hours doing. Your mother liked this hobby, it was quiet. You’d tuck yourself away in a corner and fold paper after paper until you got it right, until you got it perfect. Hours of peace, hours away from pain, your mind simply at rest.

Your favourite one, however, is the fox. All the others, they sit on your shelf but the fox…the fox earned its special place on the windowsill. It’s a reminder. A reminder that you had a life before coming here, a reminder that you had a brother named after the very same fury animal.

You sit on your bed making a frog. You’d seen one by the lake today, showing Dana around. You’d never made a frog before.

You try to focus on your new creation but you’ve become unaccustomed to sharing a room, the years you’d spent alone here, it was nice to have a friend, have someone to talk to at 3am when neither of you could sleep, but it was strange too, after so many years alone.

Dana moves around. She’ll sit for hours or she won’t sit at all. You’ve still yet to ask her why she’s here but slowly figure it out all the same, one of the reasons at least, when she places the book she had been reading back down in its designated spot- between the red and the pink.

She’s become interested in your shelf of origami, you watch. She picks one up before she’s quickly putting it back down, realising that maybe she should have asked first. You smile because nobody’s ever done that before.

“How do you do it?” she asks.

You shrug because you really don’t know. You were given tutorial books for birthdays and Christmas. You practiced until you got it right.

“I taught myself.”

She picks one of them up again, the butterfly, and doesn’t put it straight back down. You find that you don’t mind her touching your stuff, actually. 

“I can make you one, if you’d like,” you say.

Dana smiles. You like her smiles. “But you already gave me your fortune teller.” 

You shrug, placing the frog aside and ignoring that uncomfortable feeling that comes with not finishing a project before moving onto the next. 

“That was always yours.” You grab another piece of paper, a dark brown colour and look over to her bed, to where the rabbit sits perfectly in the middle. “I can make you a rabbit.”

Dana nods slowly and you get to work. You’ve only made a rabbit once but your fingers remember the technique, your brain on autopilot. When it’s done, you present it to her proudly, she takes it from your hands, smiling. You like her smile.

She sets it down on the shelf next to the fortune teller, a second gift given to her already and you hope you can give her more.


End file.
